1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to squirrel-cage, sliding rotor type motors, and in particular to an improved multi-section rotor stack for such motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squirrel-cage sliding rotor type motors having axial shorting rings disposed at the ends of a multi-section rotor stack are known in the art. In such motors, the axial force produced by the main reactance is strongly dependent upon the air gap induction about the rotor section which is displaced relative to the corresponding outer edge of the stator stack as the rotor is moved axially, and most of the current flowing through the rotor bars of such a motor is shorted at the rotor end protruding from the stator. Also, the damping effect of the rotor currents on the air gap field is reduced adjacent the protruding, shorter rotor stack section.